The Truth In The Past
by Suicuneepic
Summary: Luke was five when he was adopted by the Ross' but that doesn't mean he had forgotten what had happened before. A story on Luke's life before he lived with the Ross'.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story was kind of inspired by the episode on Kenny the Kola especially the end so yeah enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Memories on the wall**

Luke lay in bed cradling his toy kola, Kenny. This one bear had protected him through all his life. Through his birth mothers death, his abusive farther and the bullying in a orphanage. Memories were still there even though everyone thought he had forgot. Pain was flowing through the young boy, spreading out like disease.

His mother had been a caring young women. When she have birth she wasn't really the correct age but it did not mean she did not love her child. Her husband was not the greatest man on earth but there love was undeniable. She just hoped he would be a good farther.

Both parents assisted the young toddler as he grew up but it was clear already that it was going to be a struggle. His farther had became an alcoholic whilst the mother was falling more and more ill everyday.

Coughing and wheezing she was taken to the local hospital only to be told she had a form of cancer. Times got harder on the small family but there was still hope in them.

That was until January two thousand and three when Luke's mother passed away. Shortly after her passing both the farther and son attended her funeral to say there final farewells. At the age of three Luke did not understand what was going on. He believed that his mother was just sleeping and soon she would wake up and give him a hug like she usually did. His mother had given him the kola that was sitting in his arms at that moment.

"Wake up soon Mommy." Luke whispered into her coffin at the end of the funeral before the burial.

As they lowered the coffin into the ground the young Luke became confused

"What are you doing? That's my mommy don't burry her. Noooo!" He wailed kicking his farther as he picked Luke up. "Put me down."

With out considering his actions Luke's farther smacked him hard carrying him away.

"Your mothers dead now get other it and go home." He snapped not turning back to face the grave.

Only days later Luke's farther began smoking to try and take away his depression whilst totally neglecting the toddler who was beginning to grow hungry and lonely. As the child looked into the darkness of his new room, the basement, a tear ran down his cheek. Slamming open the door, Luke's farther entered the room.

"Get up you worthless child." His farther demanded.

Luke stood up as tall as possible trying to be as good as possible.

As the days had gone by Luke was begining to get hungry but his farther had no intrest on feeding the child. He had been fired from his job also he was unable to get a new one.

"Go tidy all of upstairs I can't stand te place you little worm."

Luke was comfused why his farther was treating him this way but by the tone in his voice he knew it was not a day to argue.

A few weeks later Luke had became a slave to the drunken, smoking, fat man that was once his farther. Luke himself was starved eating only the scraps of his farthers plate. Life had reached its worst.

* * *

**So I love to know what you think so don't be shy leave me a review. Want to know what's next? Follow. Like it? Love it? Favrouite it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Never Forgotten**

Staring into his dark corner Luke imagined life if his mother was still here. He still was waiting for the day when she would wake up like the man in the fancy clothes said on the day she went in her sleepy chamber 'She is not dead, but resting with the angels in the afterlife.'

Luke did not know what afterlife was but he said his mother was not dead therefore she must return one day.

Even though his master was horrid he still had a heart allowing Luke to rest now and again. Kenny say in his arms with the same smile he always had.

"Mummy will cwome two us one dway." Luke told his Kola.

There was a loud sound coming from upstairs so Luke listened.

"Where here from the government facilities. We've heard complaints from neighbours on a child being kept hostage and beaten then used as a slave." A strange voice said from above.

Half the words were lost in young Luke's head but he did know they were talking about him.

There was smashing of a bottle, shattering on the ground.

"The kids mine. Ya can't take him." Luke's Master snapped.

"We are from the government if the usual standards are not met we have full rights to remove the child from your care." The zoice replied steadily.

Men pushed past Luke's master and started searching for him. Unsure on where he was better of Luke squeezed his Kola and huddled into the corner.

A large bang notified Luke into the fact the cellar door had been swung open. He shivered hugging the Kola. It was the only thing he still loved.

A bright light shone on Luke's face before a man ran over to him.

"It's okay little guy we won't hurt you." The man said in a soft voice. "Got him."

More men filled the room. Luke refused to budge from the corner.

"It's clear he's both mentally and physically hurt." One man sighed.

Many of the others nodded.

"So we can remove the child from this building and take him to a safe secure place." One younger looking man checked.

Luke's master was seized and taken away to a prison. Luke was taken to a orphaning to have anouther chance at life.

No one had found out that these events had all occurred on the poor child's birthday. He did not recieve presents, love or any usual birthday traditions.

As they filled out his files Luke was forced to sit through it fiddling with Kennys fur.

"So parents, then, who are they?" One woman filling in the paper asked.

"There's the phsyco we found and we have also got records of the mother dying almost a year ago." The man in te room told her.

Luke wanted to shout that his mother was not dead but he did not feel comftorable anouth to talk to these people.

"Now do we have any other details about him?" She asked.

"Not really. We've only really gotten that his names Luke and he's aged three." The man replied.

"Four." Luke whisper trying to follow.

"What's that sweetie?" The women asked crouching down next to Luke.

All of a sudden Luke became more uncomtable again, plus he disliked anyone calling him sweetie except his mother.

"It's possible the kid has recently had a birthday. Unfortanute but a possibility."

"Well then if we have the rest I guess we can introduce Luke here to his new friends"

Before he could say anything Luke was escorted to a room full of other three and four year olds. A small fire heated the room and two laddies were standing watching all the children.

Things were all going to fast for the young child and he began crying gently.

Since his miter died he no longer got comfort when he was upset. He had to make it discrete as the attention scared him.

"Hwi!" I young girl shouted at Luke.

Unsure Luke hid behind the adults legs.

"Wi'm Jessica!" The girl added peeping round the mans legs.

Luke felt threatened and rubbed the scar on his arm. Carefully Luke lifted Kenny up to hide his face. He hoped this made it clear he was scared but the girl just thought he was giving her Kenny.

"No!" Luke yelled snatching the kola back to cradle it in his arms.

Jessica ran of almost in tears avoiding talking to anyone else. Luke was sorry but his kola was given to him by his mother and the only thing his master let him keep. It was the only family Luke had left.

* * *

**Hope that was long enough for you. Hopefully the chapters will get longer unless you think they're fine. I love your feedback so don't be afraid to give it.**


End file.
